petit défi, grande récompense
by littlexhily
Summary: Suite aux absences répétés et à l'isolement un peu plus important chaque jour de Harry, Ron et Hermione vont voir Dumbledore pour qu'il ouvre une chasse au Harry Potter afin de lui changer les idées.


**Titre**: Petit défi, grande récompense

**Disclaimer:**Je ne suis malheureusement pas JKR donc rien ne m'appartient.

**Couple:**HarryxDraco

**Remerciement:** Merci à Rozenn2356 et ses superbes idées, qui m'ont encore une fois donné du fil à retordre, j'espère que ce petit OS te plaira^^

**Résumé:** Suite aux absences répétés et à l'isolement un peu plus important chaque jour de Harry, Ron et Hermione vont voir Dumbledore pour qu'il ouvre une chasse au Harry Potter afin de lui changer les idées.

**Note:** Je présente la fic sous forme de petits chapitres, étant donné qu'ils sont trop petit pour être poster séparément, je les mets à la suite. Il m'aura fallut plus de 3 mois pour boucler cette petite histoire alors j'espère que le temps passé dessus aura porté ses fruits.

**L'annonce de Dumbledore**

**ou**

**Et puis quoi encore?**

_Dumbledore:_ « Mes chers élèves, comme certains ont encore pu le remarquer aujourd'hui, Harry Potter est une fois de plus introuvable. Ces amis, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley sont donc venu me souffler une excellente idée, demain se tiendra une chasse au Harry Potter. Je souhaiterai que tout le monde participe, et le vainqueur de la chasse au Harry Potter pourra lui donner le gage de son choix. Mais je tiens à préciser qu'il faudra que ce gage soit approuvé par le corps enseignent afin d'évité qu'il ne soit insultant, dégradant ou humiliant. Bien entendu, ne sachant pas combien de temps prendra cette partie, tous les cours de demain seront annulé. Je compte sur vous pour rendre cet événement amusant et agréable, n'oubliez pas que le but et de changer les idées de notre sauveur »

Non mais et puis quoi encore? Une chasse au Potter, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi! Je veux bien qu'il ne soit pas dans son assiette depuis qu'il a battu vous-savez-qui mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que tout Poudlard le cherche pour qu'il aille mieux. Granger et Weasley ne se disent pas que peut-être il en a juste marre de tenir la chandelle et qu'il s'isole pour ne plus subir le spectacle affligeant de leur si idyllique amour? Depuis que la guerre est fini ils sont littéralement scotché l'un à l'autre après faut pas s'étonner qu'il en a marre. Sans parler de son fan club chez les griffondor, il peut plus faire un geste sans être pris en photo ou sans que des filles, ou des mecs d'ailleurs, ne bavent. Et maintenant ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de le remettre encore plus au centre de l'attention, je suis sûr que même la gazette du sorcier va faire la une avec ce jeu idiot. Quand au défi, j'imagine d'ici à quel point ils vont être ridicules. ''Harry devra m'embrasser'' ou alors ''Harry devra me signer une photo'' ou tout autre truc stupide lié à sa notoriété. C'est que je le plaindrais presque. Pff demain sera la pire journée de ma vie, après le jour de la victoire de Potter sur vous-savez-qui bien sûr.

_Dumbledore:_ « Je vois que vous êtes tous prêt à commencer la chasse au Harry Potter, et tous impatient aussi. La chasse va commencer dans quelques instants mais avant je tiens à vous annoncer que pour corser un peu plus ce jeu nous avons décider de cacher de faut Harry Potter un peu partout dans Poudlard. Ainsi seul quelqu'un de très déterminé et connaissant suffisamment Mr Potter pourra le retrouver. Bien maintenant je déclare la chasse au Harry Potter officiellement ouverte! Amusez vous bien »

**La chasse au Potter**

**ou**

**comme si j'allais m'emmerder.**

Non mais regardez moi ça, c'est pitoyable. Ils seraient prêt à se battre juste pour sortir les premiers de la grande salle, comme si démarrer le plus vite leur assurait la victoire. Pauvre Potter, il ne sait peut être même pas ce qui se trame ici, si ça se trouve il est tranquillement dans une salle et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi il va se retrouver avec des fans hystérique autour de lui. Étant donner le caractère exceptionnel de ce jeu, toutes les salles doivent être libres d'accès pour tous les élèves non? Après tout c'est le seul moyen d'assurer l'équité des chances de le retrouver...Donc je vais enfin pouvoir voir à quoi ressemble la salle commune des griffondor. Parce que bon, c'est bien sympa leur petit jeu mais il est hors de question que je m'emmerde à chercher où Saint Potter a bien pu se cacher, moi perso je m'en fous complétement. Bon alors la salle commune des lions c'est par où déjà? Ah oui c'est vrai septième étage...Faut quand même être sportif pour être un griffondor, sept étages pour pouvoir enfin aller dormir...Ah enfin!...Moui bof. C'est très...rouge, ça leur ressemble bien un peu bordélique, chaleureux, convivial, vivant...celle des serpentard est largement mieux il y a pas à dire. Maintenant que je suis là je pourrais peut être visiter le dortoir des septièmes années, histoire d'avoir bien fait le tour. Tiens c'est bizarre, il y a quelqu'un, tout le monde n'est pas censé chercher Potter aux quatre coins du château? Oh non! Ils espèrent vraiment que quelqu'un pense que ce truc c'est Potter? Pour commencer, pour que leur ''faut Potter'' soit crédible il faudrait qu'il m'agresse en me voyant dans son dortoir, Potter ne resterait jamais tranquillement à lire si je me pointait dans sa chambre en sa présence. Ensuite, désolé mais Potter ne tient pas son livre comme ça. Et c'est cheveux sont plus foncé. Et surtout, Potter ne serait jamais venu se cacher ici. Jamais.

**Draco passe à l'action**

**ou**

**faut tout faire tout seul.**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à la fin! Il est déjà 22h et ils l'ont toujours pas trouvé, il y en a même énormément qui ont abandonné et qui sont venu dans la grande salle où j'étais tranquillement en train de diner. Résultat maintenant c'est brouillant et Dumbledore à dit qu'il n'arrêterait le jeu que quand Potter sera trouvé. Bon ça je m'en fous mais il a aussi dit qu'on ne pourra pas retourné dans nos salles communes avant qu'il ne soit retrouvé et ça je m'en fous pas. J'ai besoin de repos, de calme et d'une bonne douche. Et ça, ça ne sera possible que quand ils auront enfin retrouvé Potter.

_Élève:_ « Je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai trouvé! »

Enfin! Il était pas trop tôt! Heu...dites moi que c'est pas le truc qu'elle traine derrière elle qu'elle pense être Potter!...Apparemment si.

_Dumbledore:_ « Miss, je suis désolé mais c'est un faut Potter »  
><em>Élève: <em>« Oh noooon! »  
><em>Ron: <em>« Moi j'abandonne, on a cherché partout il est introuvable. »  
><em>Hermione:<em> « Mais il doit bien être quelque part! »

Attendez, même Weasley et Granger participaient ! Et c'est toujours pas fini ! Non mais faut tout faire tout seul ici c'est pas possible! Pff et dire que je voulais pas jouer à leur jeu idiot...Bon alors Potter où peux-tu être? Pas dans les cachots, pas dans une salle de classe, pas dans la forêt interdite...reste plus que la bibliothèque, la salle sur demande, le parc, le terrain de quidditch...Ah mais bien sûr! A 22h, tout le monde est censé dormir, Rusard et les préfets ont fini leurs rondes donc c'est seulement maintenant qu'il peut aller...

_Draco: _« Alors Potter, on se fait un petit encas nocturne? Tu devrais faire attention, à manger à n'importe quelle heure tu risques de grossir. »  
><em>Harry: <em>« Dégages Malfoy! T'as rien à faire ici! »  
><em>Draco: <em>« Je suis désolé Potter mais j'en ai marre d'attendre qu'ils veulent bien te trouver alors viens »  
><em>Harry: <em>« Quoi! Non il est hors de question que j'aille me livrer aux Mangemorts! »  
><em>Draco:<em> « Dis pas n'importe quoi! Bon désolé mais STUPEFIX! »

Il croit vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire de jouer avec lui? Je suis déjà passablement énervé de devoir me rabaisser à être le seul à être capable de le retrouver mais si en plus il s'imagine immédiatement que je veux le livrer aux hommes de vous-savez-qui alors là je suis pas sûr que mes nerfs vont tenir. C'est qu'il est pas tout léger le Potty, je commence sérieusement à avoir mal aux bras... Super, maintenant j'ai tous les yeux braqué sur moi, c'est pas si surprenant que ça que je ramène leur cher Potter, je suis quand même largement plus intelligent qu'eux.

_Dumbledore: _« Je vois que nous avons un vainqueur, félicitation Mr Malfoy. Je vais d'abord libéré Mr Potter et ensuite vous pourrez lui donner un gage »

Génial, comme si j'avais que ça à faire dans ma vie donner des gages bisounours à Potter. Moi la seule chose que je veux c'est retourner dans ma salle commune et pouvoir aller dormir pour pouvoir imaginer Potter torse nu sans culpabiliser.

_Dumbledore: _« Mr Malfoy, il serait peut être temps de donner son gage à Mr Potter maintenant qu'il sait de quoi il en retourne. »  
><em>Draco: <em>« Heu oui bien sûr, alors...désolé j'avais espéré que ses soit disant amis le retrouve donc j'ai pas trop d'idée...bon aller finir l'année en temps que serpentard? »  
><em>Harry:<em> « Quoi! Non hors de question! Je refuse »  
><em>Dumbledore: <em>« L'ensemble des professeurs et moi même allons nous concerté pour décider de la validité de ce gage, préparez tout de même une autre idée au cas où »

**Verdict**

**ou **

**encore heureux!**

Préparer une autre idée? Mais jamais, c'est ça ou rien! Quoique si je pouvais l'avoir rien que pour moi toute une journée...ou même une nuit. Mais bon faut pas trop rêver. Ou plutôt, attendons d'être enfin étendu dans notre lit pour rêver.

[...]

_Dumbledore: _« L'ensemble des professeurs et moi même avons analysé le gage donné par Mr Malfoy à Mr Potter. Je sais que vous êtes tous impatient de savoir quel est le verdict alors je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Nous n'avons rien trouvé qui n'aille à l'encontre des règles établies, Mr Potter terminera donc l'année scolaire en temps que serpentard. Ses affaires ont d'ors et déjà transféré dans son nouveau dortoir et Mr Potter, je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous rendre à votre table. »

Ben encore heureux que mon défi ait été accepté! Mon pauvre Potter, cherche pas il y a pas d'autre place libre que celle à côté de moi. Caches ta joie surtout, non mais je vous jure on dirait un condamné à mort. Ou à la torture à vie. Ou à quelque chose de très désagréable. Enfin on voit bien qu'il aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'à côté de moi. C'est dommage parce qu'à côté de moi, il risque d'y être très souvent.

**Aménagement**

**ou**

**mais vas-y te gène pas surtout!**

Potter n'a pas desserré les dents de la journée, si je ne le connaissais pas je croirais qu'il est vexé. En faite il est juste super énervé contre moi d'avoir proposé ce défi et surtout contre Dumbledore d'avoir accepté. Et peut être aussi contre ses amis qui ont eu l'idée merveilleuse de cette chasse au Potter. Bon aller je vais être sympa et lui montrer où se trouve le dortoir des septièmes années.

_Draco: _« Suis moi Potter, je vais te montrer notre dortoir »  
><em>Harry: <em>« Ce ne sera jamais mon dortoir »  
><em>Draco: <em>« Si tu veux mais suis moi. Voilà, ton lit c'est celui tout à gauche. Pour l'armoire, c'est comme chez les griffondor je suppose, on doit se la partagé par binôme »  
><em>Harry: <em>« Et je sais pas pourquoi je suis sûr que mon binôme se sera toi »  
><em>Draco: <em>« Effectivement. Et mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? »  
><em>Harry: <em>« Partager ça veut dire que je peux aussi mettre mes affaires dans cette armoire alors puisqu'il n'y a pas de place, j'en fais moi même. C'est quoi ce truc? C'est super moche! »  
><em>Draco: <em>« Mais vas-y te gène pas, fouilles mes affaires et critique en plus! Non mais franchement Potter, on t'as jamais appris le respect! »  
><em>Harry: <em>« Oses dire que c'est pas moche »  
><em>Draco: <em>« C'est pas moche! » Puisque ça t'appartiens mais vaut mieux que tu ne t'en souviennes plus parce que j'ose même pas imaginer les questions que tu m'aurais poser sinon.

**Une nuit agitée**

**ou**

**dites moi que j'ai pas parlé cette nuit**

_Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit? Arrêtes de te mordre les lèvres comme ça, sinon je sais pas si je vais réussir à réfréner mes envies. Je ne suis même plus certain d'avoir envie de les réfrénés. Dis si je te saute dessus tu te laisseras faire? Mais dis moi Potter, c'est que tu me provoque carrément là! Tu veux vraiment que je te viole? Enfin vu comment tu me cherches je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça un viole. Hum c'est que tu es entreprenant en plus...Bon dieu Harry, ne t'arrêtes jamais. Hum...oui c'est parfait...hum Harry si tu savais comme je t'aimes...je crois que je n'ai jamais rêvé un tel moment...Oh...Ah...tu es fantastique...Embrasses moi...encore...encore...encore...je t'aime...tellement..._

Je crois que je suis dans la merde. Vraiment dans la merde. Dans la merde intersidérale même. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je fasse ce type de rêve juste quand il est à côté ! Et pourquoi j'ai une très désagréable impression? Oh...Oh non...dîtes moi que j'ai pas parlé cette nuit sinon je suis mort. Mais vraiment, vraiment mort. C'est simple pour être sûr de bien mourir je me suicide. Non mais en vrai, j'ai pas parlé? Faut que je demande aux gars!

_Draco:_ « Hé les gars! J'ai une petite question à vous poser! »  
><em>Crabbe: <em>« A propos de cette nuit? »  
><em>Goyle: <em>« Tu veux qu'on te raconte de quoi tu as rêvé parce que tu as oublié? »  
><em>Crabbe: <em>« Si c'est ça, il y a pas de problème on peut tout te raconté. En détail. »  
><em>Goyle: <em>« Je crois bien que je n'oublierai jamais. C'était flippant. »  
><em>Crabbe:<em> « Tellement dégoulinant de bon sentiments et de perversion. »  
><em>Goyle: <em>« Je crois que si on omet les ''je t'aime Harry'', c'était que de la perversion. »  
><em>Crabbe:<em> « Et je crois que le Harry en question est traumatisé »

Et merde!

**La cohabitation**

**ou**

**on peut s'arranger si tu veux**

_Draco_:« Potter, pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça? »  
><em>Harry<em>:« Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte du traumatise que ma causé TON rêve de pervers? »  
><em>Draco<em>:« Je ne vois pas en quoi un rêve peut être traumatisant! Je te signal que je n'ai PAS voulu faire un rêve aussi immonde, ça c'est imposer à moi! Un peu comme si QUELQU'UN c'était efforcer de pénétrer dans mon esprit pour me faire vivre un moment de pure horreur! »  
><em>Harry<em>:« Est-ce que tu insinues que J'AI voulu que tu fantasmes sur moi? Parce que si c'est le cas tu es vraiment plus con que je ne le pensais! »  
><em>Draco<em>:« Je n'insinue rien du tout, j'affirme! Depuis que tu es arrivé chez nous tu passes ton temps à me pourrir la vie alors il ne serait pas étonnant que tu es décidé de t'immiscer en plus dans mes rêves! »  
><em>Harry<em>:« La faute à qui si je suis ici hein! Qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de me trouver et de me faire faire un défi aussi ridicule? Qui n'a pas était capable de faire comme n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait et simplement me demander une soirée en tête à tête? »  
><em>Draco<em>:« Oh mais si c'est une soirée en tête à tête que tu veux Potter, on peut s'arranger! Suffisait de demander! »  
><em>Harry<em>:« Pour que tu fantasmes encore plus sur moi après? Non merci! »  
><em>Draco<em>:« Tu crois vraiment qu'un pitoyable petit diner avec toi va me faire fantasmer? Ce n'est pas parce que toutes les moches de l'école sont à tes pieds que tu es désirable Potter! »  
><em>Harry<em>:« C'est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit pourtant! »

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui répondre? Et puis d'abord faudrait m'expliquer pourquoi il nous tape une crise pareil pour un simple rêve! Bon je veux bien comprendre que ça puisse le choquer de découvrir que son pire ennemi fantasme sur lui mais faut bien qu'il comprenne que moi aussi ça me traumatisme. Il est pas le seule victime dans cette histoire, faut qu'il arrête!

**Les révélations**

**ou**

**sérieux !**

On ne croirait pas comme ça mais le petit Potter c'est enfin calmé. Maintenant il se contente de m'ignorer, m'éviter ou m'insulter, ça dépend de son humeur mais dans tous les cas il reste à une distance très importante de moi. S'en est presque dérangeant. Bon d'accord, j'avoue ! C'est super énervant ! Comme si j'allais le violer. C'est d'ailleurs une chose qu'il n'arrête pas de me dire : ''Je m'éloigne, on sait jamais quelques fois que tu aurais envi de me violer !'', comme si je ne savais pas me tenir. Comme si je coucherais avec lui sans son consentement aussi. M'enfin c'est Harry on le changera plus.

_Harry:_« Je te préviens Malfoy, si tu profites de notre proximité non voulu je te tue »  
><em>Draco:<em>« C'est bon Potter ça devient lourd maintenant ! »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Ce sera bon le jour où je ne te reverrais plus parce que tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ta présence peut être effrayante pour moi ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ta personne est écœurante »  
><em>Draco:<em>« MA présence est effrayante ! Et JE suis écœurant! Mais ouvres les yeux Potter, Sérieux ! Ce que tu trouves si écœurant c'est plus le fait que je soit amoureux de toi que ma petite personne insignifiante ! Ce qui te fait peur ce ne serait pas plutôt que tu ne sais pas comment réagir vis-à-vis de ça ? Ou peut-être même que le véritable problème c'est que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi le fait que je t'aime te fasse tant plaisir ! »

...euh...Oups ! J'aurais peut-être dû attendre d'être dans notre salle commune pour lui dire ce genre de chose. Surtout que bon, là il y a quand même toute la grande salle qui me regarde. Ou qui nous regarde, attendant la réaction de Potter. Je suis persuadé qu'ils veulent l'entendre nier, ce qui serait le plus logique d'ailleurs mais il a pas l'air décidé. Si ça se trouve je suis tombé juste. Bah on verra, pour l'instant je vais me dépêcher de quitter la grande salle j'ai pas envie qu'il me ridiculise devant tout le monde.

**Fan-club et hystérie**

**ou**

**je peux te consolé**

C'est fou ce que le temps peut paraitre long quand on attend quelque chose. Même si je suis plutôt content de ce point, je suis pas particulièrement pressé que Potter revienne du diner pour m'incendier. Je l'imagine bien à l'instant en train de faire une déclaration officielle niant tous mes propos. Et j'imagine parfaitement le soupire de soulagement de toutes les filles. Et j'imagine bien l'engueulade que je vais me prendre quand il reviendra ici. Un peu trop bien même. Et ça va être sanglant...Ou pas.

_Draco:_« Ça va Potter? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurs ? »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Fermes-la Malfoy ! Tous ça c'est de ta faute ! »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? A part t'avoir avoué mes sentiments devant tout le monde je veux dire. »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Mais c'est justement ça le problème ! »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Attends je veux bien que ça ne te fasse pas plaisir mais de la à en pleurer, faut peut-être pas se moquer ! »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Mais je m'en fous de ta stupide déclaration d'amour ! A cause de toi ils sont tous hystériques ! »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Alors c'est ton Fan-club le problème ! Quelque part ça me rassure, ça veut dire que tu as pas si mal pris mes sentiments pour toi. Je peux faire quelque chose pour arranger les choses ? »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Même si tu allais les voir en leur disant que c'était une blague ça ne changerait rien ! Ils sont tous décidé à prouver que je suis, ou non, gay ! Grâce à toi »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Je suis désolé Potter, je peux au moins te consoler, non ? »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Tu essayes de te faire pardonner ou tu veux seulement profiter de moi ? »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Aller Potter calmes-toi, ça sert à rien de te prendre la tête pour des gens comme eux. »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Parce que pour des gens comme toi ça sert à quelque chose peut-être ? »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Bah c'est tout de suite plus intéressant quand c'est pour quelqu'un de beau, non ? »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Faudrait déjà que tu le sois. Beau, je veux dire. »

Je crois qu'il va mieux, il ne se moquerait pas de moi sinon. Bon j'avoue c'est surtout parce qu'il ne pleur plus que je sais que ça va mieux. Grâce à moi d'ailleurs, je suis super fier ! Mais j'ose espéré que Dumbledore va leur faire passer le goût d' harceler Harry, il ne faut pas laisser passer une chose pareille. Un jour ils vont le tuer si ça continu.

**sentiments**

**ou**

**tellement trop guimauve**

Pff qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde quand même ! Ça fait des heures que je cherche de quoi m'occuper mais rien ! Bien sûr je pourrais aller faire chier quelques première année, ou quelques griffondors, ou me moquer de quelques roux n'ayant pas la chance d'avoir ma beauté mais...mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis vraiment pas enthousiaste. Dans un sens c'est assez logique puisque la seule chose à laquelle je suis capable de penser depuis quelques semaines c'est à mon petit Potter. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de m'éviter à longueur de journée...Faut croire que je lui fais peur. Bah il se calmera bien un jour...

_Harry:_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore enfermé ici ? Sors un peu t'auras peut-être un peu moins l'air d'un mort-vivant ! »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Est-ce que c'est une invitation ? »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Certainement pas. Je dis ça pour toi c'est tout. Et puis tu m'énerves à rester ici à rien faire de tout le week-end ! »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Ben tu n'as qu'à coopéré pour m'aider à m'occuper ! Embrasses-moi ! »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Non ! Je vais pas t'embrasser, j'ai aucune raison de le faire ! »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Je t'aime »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Dis pas de bêtises ! »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Je t'aime »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Arrêtes ! »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Je t'aime »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Tais-toi... »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Je t'aime »  
><em>Harry:<em>« S'il te plais... »  
><em>Dra<em>c_o:_« Je t'aime »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Embrasses-moi »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Je t'aime »

Ses lèvres sont si douces, si pleines, si sucré...Et...et où a-t-il appris à embrasser aussi bien ? Et...bon dieu ce baisé est le meilleur qu'il m'est été donné de partager. Son torse contre le miens c'est juste merveilleux, il lui suffirait de le vouloir et je partirais. Hum...pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en va ? J'espère qu'il ne va pas m'éviter encore plus maintenant parce que si je me suis comporté d'une manière aussi guimauve j'ose espéré que ce n'est pas pour rien je ne supporterais pas de le voir encore plus éloigné maintenant que l'on a été si proche.

**Le vert te va si bien**

**ou**

**tellement mieux assorti à tes yeux**

Rhaaa trop content ! Mon Potty ne m'évite pas ! Bon il fait semblant que rien ne s'est passé mais c'est toujours mieux que de m'éviter comme on évite un Weasley ! Et le mieux dans cette histoire c'est que non seulement il ne m'évite pas mais j'ai même plutôt l'impression qu'il essaye de passer le plus de temps possible avec moi, même s'il ne veut pas que je m'en aperçoive. Chose totalement ridicule puisque jusqu'à il y a peu il ne se serait jamais changé devant moi.

_Harry:_« Pff ! Mais ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi les autres serpentard refusent de me parler ! »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas savoir ? Honnêtement. »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Je...euh...rhaa ! Peut-être que...Bon d'accord, prêtes-moi un de tes uniformes. »  
><em>Draco:<em>« ... »  
><em>Harry:<em>« S'il te plais ? »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Sers-toi »

Oh...Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait se déshabiller devant moi, c'est un peu inconscient de sa part je pourrais ne pas savoir me retenir et lui sauter dessus...moui non en faite je crois qu'il est très (trop) intelligent pour mon bien. Je peux me tromper, ça m'étonnerais mais sait-on jamais, mais je crois qu'il le fait exprès pour me provoquer en sachant que comme je l'aime je ne tenterais rien. Rhaaa mais c'est pas vrai ! Je pense, je pense, résultat j'ai raté je strip tease privé que me faisait Harry !

_Harry:_« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? »

Ce que j'en pense ? Mais que c'est trop beau !

_Draco:_« Mais ça te vas trop bien ! »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Mais...tu es sûr ? »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Bien évidement ! »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Non mais objectivement ! Dis pas ça juste parce que tu...enfin parce que je te plais. »  
><em>Draco:<em>« C'est pas parce que je t'aime que je ne vois pas que le vert est largement mieux assortie à tes yeux. En rouge ça fait un contraste un peu grotesque alors qu'en vert c'est juste harmonieux. »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Mais dis pas ça comme ça ! C'est gênant ! »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Ne pas dire quoi ? Que je t'aime ou que tu es magnifique ? »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Mais les deux ! Arrêtes c'est vraiment gênant ! »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Tu es beau quand tu rougies, chéri »

Il est vraiment trop mignon ! Bon je vais quand même pas le laisser aussi mal-alaise, un petit câlin lui permettra de se remettre de ses émotions.

_Harry:_« J'aime bien quand tu me dis des choses comme ça, c'est juste que...je sais pas quoi te répondre, tu comprends ? »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'as rien à me répondre, ton rougissement fait tout pour toi »  
><em>Harry:<em>« J'ai quand même envi de te répondre, le problème c'est que j'ai peur que tu te moques... »  
><em>Draco:<em>« Tu sais bien que je ne me moquerais jamais, je t'aime bien trop pour ça. »  
><em>Harry:<em>« Humhum...Draco...je...je t'aime...enfin je crois... »


End file.
